The Vow
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Alex and Casey are still basking in the happiness of their still fresh marriage when a tragic moment changes their lives dramatically. How will the couple make it through the trials and tribulations of rebuilding their life together? AU, based off of 'The Vow', R&R! *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaack, not that I was exactly gone for very long. Hehehe, anyway, with the success of my last story 'The Proposal' I thought, 'hey why not do more AC fics?' so here I am! This one is a little more sadder to be honest, but I hope you all like it all the same! Happy readings!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own and Law and Order character. And I don't own 'The Vow' **

"That was one of the worst movies in the history of movies. I cannot believe I allowed you to drag me to see it." Alex nearly shouts as she and Casey exit the movie theater. She's clutching her wife's arm tightly, her gripping getting tighter as she realizes that Casey is laughing at her.

"Allie, it wasn't that bad…" Casey says trying to refrain from laughing at the scowling blonde. Her efforts fall short, and she realizes that her laughing is only adding to Alex's agitation.

"It wasn't that bad?! Casey, it was a blood bath in there! Even in my line of work, never have I seen so much bloodshed, gore, and dismemberment all at the same time! You didn't tell me it was going to be a slasher film, you know how much I hate those!" Alex says as she stops and glares at Casey who is still laughing.

Casey smiles as she sees Alex pouting with her arms folded and she actually half expects the blonde to stomp her foot out of irritation, like a small child would when they are upset.

"Alex, sweetie, it wasn't really that bad was it? I mean, I enjoyed it, and found it to be very interesting." she says harmlessly as she advances forward and wraps her arms around her wife of almost a year.

Alex makes a face but gives in to the embrace and eventually lets her head rest on Casey's shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you. You just know I don't like horror movies. I get scared…" she mumbles into the redhead's shirt.

Casey chuckles and places a kiss on Alex's temple. "I know, and I'm sorry that it scared you. I'll tell you what, when we get home, we can cuddle and watch one of your crappy romantic comedies…"

Alex lifts her head and gasps, leaving her mouth hanging open. "My romantic comedies are amazing! They aren't anything like the vile gore that you enjoy so much. I can watch a romantic comedy with out wanting to lose my lunch." She says making a fake gagging noise causing Casey to roll her eyes.

"Romantic comedies make me feel queasy…They remind me of soggy wet mashed potatoes."

Alex raises an eyebrow and gives Casey an odd look as if to ask what drug she has been on lately.

"Of all the comparisons in the world, you, a Harvard law graduate, could only come up with comparing romantic comedies to soggy wet mashed potatoes?" she asks cryptically.

Casey nods her head and grins widely. "Mmm-hmm! It makes so much sense right? Now come on, I feel like it's about to rain, and I know how you are whenever your hair gets wet. Plus, I'm hungry and I feel like ordering Chinese." She says. She then leans in and gives Alex a long peck on the lips before taking her hand, leading her towards the car.

The two attorneys enter the vehicle and wait a moment to get situated before Casey pulls out of the parking lot and on to the main street. Out of her peripheral vision she admires how Alex always has a certain glow to her whether it is in the daytime, the nighttime, in the office, in the courtroom, she always seems to be glowing, and that's all the more reasons for Casey to love her even more with each passing day.

"How long are you going to stare at me, you're making me uncomfortable." Alex asks jokingly, still glancing out her window but smirking nonetheless.

Casey chuckles and turns back to the road. "If me staring at you is making you uncomfortable, then you're just going to have to live with that discomfort for the rest of your life then aren't you?" she responds.

"Has anyone ever told you how incredibly cheesy you are?"

"Hey, it's part of my charm, but _surely_ you didn't marry me for that." Casey responds quickly to Alex's playful banter, something that anyone outside of their still fresh marriage hardly ever gets to see.

Casey slows down and stops at a stop sign. Alex unbuckles her seatbelt and leans across the consol before she pulls Casey into a kiss, a kiss that is happily returned. Neither women notice that quickly approaching headlights of a drunk driver behind the wheel of a semi.

It seems like everything happens in a quick slow motion but the truck soon barrels hard into the back of their car. The immediate earth shattering impact throws Casey into unconsciousness and sends Alex crashing violently through the windshield.

**Flashback**

_ "You know you have a really bad tendency for wanting to be right all the time." Casey says as she watches Alex absent mindedly scribble on her legal pad. _

_ Pausing, Alex frowns and she rearticulates Casey's words in her mind before she sits her pen down and looks up at the redhead who is occupying one of the chairs in front of her desk. _

_ "Is this your way of asking me out, Novak? Because if it is, you really need to work on flattering a woman before you wine and dine her." _

_ Casey shrugs and crosses her arms. "I think my bluntness is apart of my charm, that and having a bad knack for being cheesy at times. So I think with you, I decided to go with bluntness. Is it working?" _

_ Alex releases a small laugh before she goes back to what she was writing. "I highly doubt that it is, but you can keep trying if you so wish to." _

_ "So is that a no to a date, then?" Casey asks wanting clarification. "Because I can go ask out your best friend and try to make you jealous? I'm sure that Serena wouldn't mind going on a date with me. Isn't that what awkward teenagers do anyway? Ask out their crush's best friend or whatever in an attempt to make them jealous?" _

_ Alex snorts at Casey's childish sense of humor, something that she has found to actually be pretty adorable. So she decides to humor Casey a bit and continue on with her attempts to 'woo' her. _

_ "If I say yes to your date, where exactly would you plan on taking me? Lego World? Or perhaps laser tag?" she asks challengingly. _

_ Casey blushes and rubs her neck nervously, not exactly expecting Alex to not only to agree but to reverse the teasing. _

"_Um…no…I-I was just going to take you out to a nice dinner…that's all." she mumbles feeling moderately embarrassed. _

_ A large grin spreads across Alex's features and she actually giggles at the fact that she succeeded in making Casey feel the slightest bit of embarrassment. Alex must shamefully admit that she also finds it really adorable whenever the other woman blushes. There's just something about it that's so cute. _

_ She leans back in her chair and crosses her legs, enjoying the fact that she now has the upper hand. _

_ "I'll tell you what, I'll let you take me out on a date." Alex says after a moment of thinking. She laughs lightly when she sees Casey's features light up in surprise. _

_ "Really? Wow, o-okay. Um…I'll pick you up at seven?" Casey suggests trying not to sound like a child who just received their favorite toy on Christmas morning. _

_ Alex nods her head, smile still firmly in place. "I think I'll be ready by then." _

_ Casey nods and gets up to leave and head back to her office. But she's stopped just shy of the door when Alex says her name again. _

_ "Oh and Casey?" _

_ "Y-Yeah…?" _

_ "Just know that this date is going to be the decider on whether or not you deserve a second." Alex winks and goes back to her writing, noticing Casey blush even brighter, out of the corner of her eye. _

**End Flashback**

Eyes: Open. No. Close. Bright lights hurt.

Head: Hurts badly, throbbing heavy pain.

Body: In pain. Breathing? Yes. Definitely alive.

Eyes: Open once more. Adjust to bright lights. Unfamiliar surroundings.

Smell: Also unfamiliar. Is that Latex?

Hear: Machines beeping and hum of light fixtures.

Surroundings: White walls. Brightness. Soft bed with overly stuffed pillows.

Conclusion: Hospital.

Casey groans as she begins to come back to reality and she starts feeling the after effects of the accident. It still takes her brain to register the fact that she is in fact alive and the fact that there is someone standing in the room with her.

"Good to see that you have regained consciousness. You scared me for a second there." The dark haired woman dressed in a white coat says cheerfully yet calmly all at the same time. "I'm Dr. Miller."

Casey summons all her strength to sit up in the bed to where she can full look at and address the doctor.

"Don't try to move too much. Casey…do you remember what happened? You have a bit of a concussion so it wouldn't surprise me if you don't." the doctor says.

Casey closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose as she tries to concentrate on what happened. Things aren't coming back as clear as she had hoped and it frustrates her a little bit.

"I…I can't right now...at least, not very well. Can you tell me?" she asks hating how helpless she must look.

Dr. Miller nods her head. "You and your wife were in a car accident, and you were both rushed here after a bystander called 9-1-1. You only obtained a concussion and a few cuts and bruises."

Casey nods her head and then it dawns on her. She remembers and everything is starting to clearly come back to her. She remembers leaving the movie theater, and then being in the car, and then Alex…Oh god, Alex.

"What about Alex? My wife? Is she alright?" Casey asks hurriedly. She sees a look flash across Dr. Miller's face, but as soon as it's there, it's gone. "Tell me!"

"Your wife's injuries are a lot more severe than yours. She received several injuries upon the impact that sent her crashing through the windshield. As of right now, she is still unconscious." The doctor concludes softly.

Casey feels her heart drop to the depths of her stomach and she suddenly forgets that she has a concussion.

"I have to see her! I have to." She says as she tries to get out of the bed. She is hit with a sudden wave of dizziness that keeps her from standing and she soon finds the doctor at her side helping her to lie back down.

"You have to stay in bed for awhile because of your concussion, but I promise you that I can take you to see your wife a little later okay?"

Casey nods and reluctantly relaxes back into the bed knowing that even being the attorney that she is; she is most definitely not going to win an argument with the doctor.

* * *

Casey finds herself sitting by Alex's bedside even after she had been cleared to leave the hospital. She just simply doesn't have a desire to be anywhere else other than with Alex, who still hasn't regained consciousness.

A few people have stopped by; Serena, Abbie, Liv, Liz and so on. All of them tried to convince Casey to go home to get some rest, but she couldn't stand the thought of Alex waking up in the hospital to find herself alone.

Casey strokes the blonde's hand softly as if the gesture in itself is going to get her to wake up.

"C'mon Allie…I need you to wake up. You have everyone worried about you, you know. I'm so sorry that this happened, and I can't help but feel like it's all my fault. I don't know what I would do without you, so please don't leave me. Wake up…please." She finds herself quietly begging as tears begin to make their way down her face.

It's probably the third day, and Casey is actually starting to doze off in her chair when she hears a quiet moan coming from the hospital bed.

Instantly, Casey is at Alex's bedside, silently pleading for this to be the moment that she's waited on for three and a half days.

"Come on baby…wake up…"

Alex's eyes flutter for a few moments before her eyes attempt adjust to the room and to her surroundings. She groans as she feels the heavy pain all over her body and she starts to shift uncomfortably.

Her eyes land on Casey and she groans, closing her eyes once more, not yet feeling all that comfortable with the brightness of the room.

"Are you the doctor?" she asks, her throat raspy and dry.

The question makes Casey's heart sink once again and she internally begins to panic.

"Um…no Alex, sweetie. It's me, Casey. I'm not the doctor…"

Alex's eyes shoot open and she focuses on the woman that is standing beside her bed. "So, if you aren't the doctor then who are you, and why do you know my name?"

It is then that Dr. Miller walks into the room and upon seeing both women's facial expressions she asks what's going on.

"Are you the doctor?" Alex asks the new woman who has entered the room.

Dr. Miller nods her head. "Yes, I am Dr. Miller. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, but who is this woman." She asks looking confusedly towards Casey.

Casey feels tears well up in her eyes once more and she struggles to keep them from falling. "You mean, you don't know who I am?" she asks shakily, only to let out a strangled sob when Alex shakes her head no.

Dr. Miller realizes what has happened and she immediately begins flipping through her clip board. "Can you tell me your full name?" she asks looking towards Alex.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot." The blonde says firmly, curiously eyeing the now sobbing woman standing next to her bed.

"Alex, you really don't remember me?" Casey asks, trying not to push and prod but she can't help it.

Alex shakes her head slowly, "I don't know you." she says in direct seriousness that both Casey and Dr. Miller clearly understand.

**Hope you guys like the start! Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this sooner. My schedule has been jacked up a little bit, but I finally wrote this chapter! Anyway, I'm really glad you all like this story and I hope you guys like this chapter even despite the errors there are due to my speedy glance over. Happy readings!**

Casey feels like her world has completely shattered around her, and she has absolutely no idea how to cope or fix it at the moment. All she can think about is how the love of her life does not have the slightest idea of who she is.

"How are you feeling physically?" Dr. Miller asks as she begins trying to assess the situation at had. She has dealt with patients that come back from accidents with memory loss before, but that doesn't make it any easier each time it happens.

"I'm sore, like everywhere. My head hurts pretty badly, and to be honest, I can't tell you why I am here. So...why am I here?" Alex asks the doctor, still giving Casey the side eye.

Dr. Miller hesitates and looks to Casey, who is trying not to be on the verge of hysterics. The doctor feels like that it would be more appropriate for Casey to explain what happened, than she explain it herself.

"Alex, baby there was an accident and you got hurt pretty badly. You don't remember me? We're married, Alex!"

Alex's eyebrows shoot into her hairline as she then notices the wedding ring on her finger. She fingers it curiously before glancing back up at Casey, confusion and paranoia starting to overtake her.

"I'm…married? To you? That can't be right…I-I don't know you…" Alex mumbles trying to remember the events of being married, engaged, or even dating anyone.

"Can you tell us what you do remember?" Dr. Miller asks softly.

Alex thinks for a moment before she shakes her head. "Everything is fuzzy at the moment. I don't remember a whole bunch…especially being married, which I'm pretty sure that I am not. I think I would remember something as big as that."

Casey's heart snaps in two when she hears the certainty of Alex's words. How can the woman that she loves with everything she has not remember her? It's like she's never even existed to Alex. How do you deal with being a complete stranger to your own wife?

"Can I speak with you outside?" Dr. Miller looks at Casey, who nods and proceeds to follow her out of the hospital room.

"How can she not remember me?!" Casey nearly shouts as her tears continue to flow faster.

"We had anticipated head trauma due to her injuries from the accident. Amnesia can occur in the events of the current situation. The best thing that you can do for her is not force her to remember, but make sure that she's comfortable. Try to help her remember things and hope for the best. You're like a stranger to her and the best thing you can do for her is to slowly try to rebuild your relationship, but again, don't force her into anything. She'll become frustrated and she'll start rejecting you." the doctor replies sadly.

"Given the scenario that she will even want to go anywhere with me…" Casey mumbles sadly looking down at the floor tiles.

Dr. Miller sighs and rests her hand on Casey's arm to offer comfort. "I'm sorry that I can't do more for you. I'll be back in a few minutes to look her over and then I will be able to give you an estimate on when we can release her. Good luck."

Casey sighs heavily and leans against the wall feeling as if her eyes are dry from all the crying that she has been doing. Her heart feels like it's been ripped out and stomped on and right now she doesn't know how to cope with it.

"Casey?"

She turns quickly at the mention of her name and she immediately sees Alex's mother, Victoria quickly approaching her, a look of determination and worry etched across her features.

"Mrs. Cabot, hi." Casey says glumly wiping away the remnants of her tears.

The older blonde stops and shakes her head slightly grinning. "Honey, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Victoria? Anyway, how are you? How is Alex?"

Casey bites her lip for a moment before she responds. "I'm fine…but Alex, she…I'll take you to see her. She's conscious so that's a good thing." She mumbles as she walks back towards the room with Alex's mother in tow.

Alex's face lights up when she sees her mother step into the room along with the strange woman from before.

"Mom!" she sighs happily glad to be around someone she recognizes.

"Ohhh sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Victoria asks as she moves to her daughter's bedside.

Alex opens her mouth to respond but she notices Casey still lingering in the room. She clutches the blankets tighter and sinks into the bed little, not feeling all that comfortable with the presence of the stranger who she is apparently married to.

Casey, however, takes the hint and nods her head. "Oh...I'll just…be outside." She says sadly before slipping out of the room.

"Do you know that woman, Mom?" Alex asks her mother expectantly.

Victoria makes a face and narrows her eye sin confusion. "That's Casey sweetie…you're wife?"

Alex chews her lip nervously and sneaks another glance her wedding ring.

"But I don't know her…" Alex whispers starting to feel frustrated. She has never been a person to accept new people all that easily, and she can't help but feel her insides twist into tight knots whenever someone mentions that she's married to a woman that she doesn't even know.

Victoria's eyes widen as she begins to put two and two together. "Alex, sweetie…you don't remember your wife?" she asks softly and she receives a head shake in response.

"How many more times are people going to ask me that…" Alex groans before she places her head in her hands. All she wants to do is go home and forget that this day had ever happened.

"Mom, do I have to go with her?" Alex asks after a long silence. She inwardly cringes when she sees her mother hesitate and sit on the question for a moment.

Victoria sighs and is about to respond when Dr. Miller enters the room. She shakes hands with the doctor before listening to the dark haired woman's analysis and instruction.

"We should be able to release you a little later, but I must say that you may want to keep a lot of pressure off of your left leg do to the stitches. Get a lot of rest, and just take it easy. No strenuous activities. As for your memory…" Dr. Miller trials off before she turns and addresses the elder blonde. "For her memory, I must say that she has to go about her daily routines in order to trigger remembrance. Taking her out of her daily routines would only add to the amnesia."

Victoria nods her head and turns to Alex who now has a worried look on her face. She grasps her daughter's hand before thanking the doctor who swiftly slides out of the room. She catches a glimpse of Casey sadly peeking into the window, and her heart immediately breaks for both women.

* * *

**Later that** **Day **

Casey walks behind Alex as they enter the penthouse they share together. She's once again saddened by the way that Alex is looking around, as if she feels like she shouldn't be there.

"Um…I'm going to go put these in the bedroom…" Casey says motioning to their bags before she heads up the stairs, reluctantly leaving Alex to look around.

Alex does just that. She looks around the house and is immediately transfixed by the numerous windows and the clear view of New York City. She stares at the skyscrapers and the cars on the streets that look like miniscule ants considering how high up they are.

She then moves to the mantle above the electric fire places and notices several pictures of her and Casey in various parts of their lives. They look so happy and in love and it starts to scare Alex that she can't remember any of it.

**Flashback **

_"Casey where are we?" Alex asks for probably the millionth time. Casey simply rolls her eyes and keeps her hands on Alex's shoulders, leading the blindfolded woman to their destination. _

_ "You've asked that already…and my answer is going to remain the same." Casey says flatly. _

_ Alex pauses and rolls her eyes behind the blind fold. "Remind me what that was again." She says sarcastically. _

_ Casey pinches her shoulder causing the blonde to squeak and come to a halt. _

_ "Did you just pinch me?" _

_ "I did, that's what happens when you complain. If you want we can turn around and just go back." She offers, feigning seriousness. _

_ Alex sighs and relaxes her shoulders. "I'm sorry…I'll stop complaining. I just…I don't like surprises. I really wish you'd just tell me where we're going." She pouts lightly. _

_ Casey smiles at the tactics Alex is using in an attempt to get her to spill the secret it. They have been dating for almost two and a half months and it was only a few nights ago that Casey came up with an idea. _

_ "I know you don't like surprises…all the more reason for me to continue to surprises you." she says smugly as they begin walking again. _

_ Alex sighs dramatically and then sniffs the air. "Casey, why does it smell like sea water?" she asks. _

_ Casey sighs as Alex starts her inevitable questioning once more. She should have known that she couldn't take Alexandra Cabot anywhere and then expect her to be quiet. Alex and quiet simply do not go in the same sentence unless 'is never' is in between. _

_ "Alright you can take off your blindfold, but only because you're starting to bug me." _

_ Alex huffs and removes her blindfold only to be met with the sight of the clear water that lie just beyond the beach. The scene looks like something that would be found on a postcard with the way the sun is nearing the horizon for the sunset. _

_ "Oh my gosh, this is amazing." Alex breathes completely in awe of the fact that something so beautiful could be seen considering the city that they live in. _

_ "Yeah…it is." Casey says as she leads them towards a blanket that has plates, a basket, and a candle already set up. _

_ Alex sits down next to Casey on the blanket and immediately begins to admire the efforts that the other woman has put in to their date. It was something that she deemed very romantic. _

_ After their candlelight, seaside dinner, Casey sits against a small bolder with her arms wrapped around Alex from behind as the blonde leans against her. They sit in a content quiet as the both of them enjoy the sunset. _

_ Alex absentmindedly plays with Casey's fingers as she contemplates breaking the silence. She's been going over what she's wanted to say probably for the past hour but she just doesn't know how. Even as a lawyer, some things don't come easy. _

_ "Casey…?" she says quietly after another moment of thinking. _

"_Yeah?" _

_ Alex swallows the lump in her throat and takes a silent deep breath. "I…I love you." she manages to get the three words out nervously. _

_ There is a silence for probably a good minute and it's killing Alex. She fears that maybe it's too soon, or that maybe Casey doesn't feel the same way. Alex then does the only thing her mind tells her to do, she begins to panic. _

_ She spins around in the embrace and immediately begins babbling. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that…I'm sorry and it's too soon isn't it? Of course it is, I just thought that…" she finds her self cut off when Casey captures her lips in a soft kiss. _

_ Casey ends the kiss and softly strokes Alex's cheek with her hand. She can see the confusion and fear in the other woman's eyes but she also sees the true love mixed in. _

_ "Alex…I love you too, I was actually thinking about saying the same thing…I just wasn't sure if you felt that way yet. But I do love you, and I have for a long time." _

_ Alex grins and connects their lips once more I a more heated, passionate kiss. A kiss that leaves both the both of them panting when broken. Alex then rests her head on Casey's should and intertwines their fingers, intending to hold on forever. _

**End Flashback **

Alex is so lost into staring at the photos that she doesn't notice Casey has entered the living room, and she jumps slightly when Casey says something.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." Casey says softly, noticing Alex's posture. It looks as if the blonde is acting as any stranger would in a foreign place; confused and intrigued about their surroundings.

"It's alright…I was just looking around." Alex replies as she suddenly becomes more interested in the floor tiles. She hugs herself feeling awkward about not knowing what to do next.

"Um…you can sit if you want…" Casey says motioning towards a chair. Alex nods and sits in the chair. She doesn't completely relax but she sits on the edge of the chair, afraid of becoming too relaxed in the presence of a stranger.

Casey sits in a chair across the coffee table and watches as Alex continues to curiously look around their house. She sighs when she realizes she really has absolutely no idea on what she's supposed to say.

**Once again, sorry for errors.** **Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Had really bad writer's block for a moment on this one and I've gotten really deep in to 'Secrets That We Keep' I'm really lovin' that story! Anyway, here's another chapter for this one. Hope you guys like it. **

Casey lies in the guest bedroom staring blankly at the ceiling. She had given Alex the master seeing as there was absolutely no way that the two of them would be sleeping together and it showed on Alex's face. Thus explaining their current sleeping arrangement.

Alex hadn't said much the rest of the evening and this was only half expected from Casey. Like come on, what are you supposed to say to the stranger that you're married to but have absolutely no idea of who she is?

Sighing, she rolls over sneaking a glance at the clock realizing that it is about one thirty in the morning and she still doesn't feel like she can fall asleep. All she can think about is what she's going to do about Alex.

Casey grunts when she hears her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. She blindly feels for it before answering it without looking at the caller ID. "What…"

"Geez, I probably woke you…I'm sorry." Olivia apologizes hearing Casey's moody greeting.

"You didn't wake me, I haven't been asleep, trust me."

"Right…well I'm sorry, this is the only time where I could find time to call. Anyway, I was just calling to see how you and Alex were doing. Have you brought her home yet?"

Casey sighs and throws her arm over her eyes. "Yeah, I've brought her home. But things aren't so great right now. I'm fine, but Alex…not so much."

"What happened? Is she badly hurt?" Olivia asks sounding concerned.

"She doesn't remember me Olivia…"

"Wait…what? She doesn't…what?"

Casey can tell that the revelation has brought shock upon the usually composed detective, this not being a surprise at all.

"I mean that she doesn't remember who I am. The accident caused head trauma or whatever and now she has absolutely no idea of who I am or the fact that we're married."

"Oh my god Casey, I cannot even begin to imagine what that's like, I'm so sorry."

Casey sighs again and squeezes her eyes shut to prevent from breaking down over the phone. "Yeah…I…it hurts…it hurts a lot Liv," she manages to get out but her voice cracks in the middle of her sentence.

"I'm really sorry sweetie…is there anything that I can do?" Olivia asks, her heart breaking for both of her friends.

"No…I guess I'll just have to start over, and try to help her remember. I guess I'll just sleep on it…"

"Well, if there's anything you need me for let me know, I'm here for the both of you."

"Thanks Liv, goodnight."

The phone call ends and Casey all but throws her phone back on to the nightstand. She really has absolutely no idea how she's going to help Alex regain her memory. Maybe she'll start by taking Alex to places where they've shared important moments together. Yeah, that's not a bad idea.

The next morning Casey rolls out of bed and walks down stairs only to be met with Alex sitting crossed legged on the couch looking through what apparently seems to be a photo album. Casey lingers on the base of the stairs for a moment before she approaches Alex and cautiously sits next to her.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Casey asks softly.

Alex shakes her head and turns the page of the book that Casey now recognizes as their wedding album.

"I was wandering around this morning and I found this…I hope you don't mind." Alex says feeling a little like an intruder.

Casey shakes her head and grins. "It's fine…you can look around all you want." She responds noticing Alex has turned her attention back to the photo album.

"I don't remember any of this…" Alex says to herself becoming even more frustrated than she was before.

Casey senses this and contemplates resting a hand on Alex's shoulder but recoils when she realizes the blonde probably isn't ready for any kind of physical contact.

"It's okay if you don't remember right now…you'll…you'll get better." Casey says trying to convince herself as well as Alex.

Alex closes the book before setting it on the coffee table and curling herself into the far corner of the couch, distancing herself from Casey even more. Tears line her eyes and they threaten to fall from fear, frustration, and just the feeling of being lost. A strangled sob escapes her throat as her tears begin falling.

"Alex, are you alright?" Casey asks as softly as possible.

Alex squeezes her eyes shut tightly and shakes her head furiously. "Do I seem like I am alright? Do you have any idea of what it is like being told you are living a life that you have no idea about? What it's like to have no memory of anything that has taken place? What it's like to have to go home with a complete stranger because you're apparently married to them, which by the way, you also don't remember even being married?! You don't do you? You have no idea, so stop pretending like you do."

"I-I just want to help…" Casey says sadly looking at her hands. "I know I don't understand but I really want to help because I lo-… I just want to help. Will you let me?"

Alex sits for a moment as her tears begin to subside. After a long silence, the blonde slowly nods her head in agreement. She doesn't know why, but part of her finds herself believing in this stranger.

Casey smiles glumly but it brightens when a thought crosses her mind. "I have an idea…will you come somewhere with me? Please?" she asks hopefully.

Alex looks at her as if to be analyzing her facial expressions as if she's trying to read her thoughts. Once again after a pause, she nods her head slowly. Casey grins and gets up from the couch to find her car keys, setting her plan into action.

* * *

**District Attorney's** **Office of Manhattan**

Alex beams at the large office building as she and Casey step out of the parking garage. She blinks a few times as she looks around the unfamiliar street before she turns towards Casey who is watching her carefully.

"Where are we?" she asks as they climb the steps and walk through the glass door.

"We are at the place that you and I first met." Casey responds as they stride into the lobby.

"We met in an office building?" Alex says scrunching up her face.

"We work here..."

Alex ahs as they are stopped by a strange woman sitting behind a desk. The petite brunette smiles at the greatly.

"Glad to see the both of you are doing well! Back at work so soon?" The secretary says happily. Casey smiles and greets the woman while Alex smiles and waves awkwardly.

"No, we've just come to check out how things are around here. You know, to get out of the house a little, that's all." Casey responds much to Alex's relief.

"Well I'm glad the both of you are alright." The secretary says returning to her computer and the two women proceed into the elevators.

"Who was that?" Alex asks as the doors close and Casey pushes a number.

"That was Lydia, the front desks secretary. She's a really nice woman, nice family and everything too, her kids are adorable." Casey responds.

Alex nods her head and fiddles nervously with her fingers as the lift begins to a halt. The doors open revealing a whole new floor with new people that Alex once again, has never seen before.

"And this is the floor we work on." Casey informs as they walk through, passing several office, busy interns, and focused attorneys.

Alex glances around the unfamiliar office not even slightly relaxing into her surroundings. She's never been one for change and that includes being in a strange place with a strange person.

"And…this is your office." Casey says as they step into another room that is unfamiliar to Alex. It breaks Casey's heart even more as she can read the clear sense of fear and confusion in her wife's eyes.

"You can look around you know…" she offers softly upon noticing the blonde lingering towards the door.

Alex nods her head and slowly enters the room, taking in all of the details of what is supposed to be her office. Nothing is coming back to her and it begins to frustrate her to the verge of tears. But she's Alexandra Cabot, and she does not cry. Or at least, she tries not to in front of people.

Her hand slides across the desks and over stacks of files that are covered in her recognizable handwriting.

"I'm a lawyer...right?" she inquires softly.

Casey inwardly cringes and kicks herself from frustration but she nods her head in confirmation. _'God, if she's forgotten what she does, how in the hell am I supposed to expect her to remember me?!' _

Alex continues to examine the things on her desk until she comes to another picture of her and Casey but only it sits in a smaller more decorative frame. Another picture where they're smiling, happy, and in love. Something that she doesn't remember.

"We took that the day we moved in together." Casey says upon noticing Alex's long examination of the photo.

**Flashback**

_ "Cassandra Novak, get your bony ass off the couch and get in here right now!" _

_ Casey groans audibly upon hearing her girlfriend's voice carry through their house from the bedroom…which is all the way upstairs. _

_ She turns back towards the television and her favorite pizza praying that whatever Alex needs help with will be able to wait for two more outs and maybe three more innings…if she's lucky. _

_ After probably a minute of peaceful baseball bliss, Casey hears Alex's voice yelling at her once again. _

_ "Casey! Are you listening to me?!" Alex yells once again. _

_ Casey intently has her eyes glued to the television as she slowly and ineffectively scoots towards the edge of the couch. _

_ "Yeah Babe, I'm coming…" she yells back and once again turns her attention back to the baseball game, succeeding in not moving away from the couch. _

_ The game begins heating up and just as she's sure the Yankees are about to score, Alex starts yelling again. _

_ "Casey oh my god! Come here!" oh great now she sounds angry._

_ Casey groans again. They have been living together for just over thirty days and she finds Alex to be more demanding at home than she is at work. Which is pretty scary considering Alex's work demeanor. _

_ "Just…what is it you need?" she shouts back hoping Alex will just tell her whatever it is that's so important that it requires them waking up England. _

_ "What I need is for you to come here! You're down there watching that stupid baseball game, aren't you?!" _

_ "It's not stupid Alex! It's baseball! And it's the game that decides who goes to the World Series! There are three innings left and the game is just getting good! I don't wanna miss it!" _

_ There is silence for a moment and Casey seizes the opportunity to turn back to the game where the Yankees have two outs, the bases are loaded, and a home run would tie the game. _

_ All is peaceful once again that is, until Alex appears at the top of the stairs with her eyes narrowed and hands placed on her hips. _

_ "Casey!" she shouts once more even though she is at a more than respectable hearing distance. _

_ Casey's head turns towards her girlfriend who is not glaring down at her from the top of the stairs. She's seen Mad Alex before…and this is definitely Mad Alex. _

_ "Right…right…I'm coming." She mumbles sounding like a defeated child as she reluctantly gets off the couch and makes her way up the stairs, leaving behind her precious baseball. She follows Alex into their bedroom awaiting the ass chewing she knows she's going to get. _

_ "What is this?!" Alex exclaims pointing to Casey's clothes strewn haphazardly about the room. _

_ Casey looks at what Alex is pointing at and shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "Uh…clothes?" _

_ Alex blinks with her eyes wide in shock. She knows that Casey has organizational issues and that combined with her own OCD isn't doing much for Alex's sanity. _

_ "Clothes?! Casey, there are clothes everywhere! It looks like a tornado came through here!" she nearly shouts, gesturing her arms wildly. _

_ Casey stares at Alex for a moment before she comes up with an eloquent response she deems suitable for the moment. "So…what do you want me to do?" _

_ "…how about pick it up?" _

_At this Casey sighs and slowly treks her way across the room. She scoops up one of her shirts off the floor and casually stuffs it into a random drawer. As soon as she does so she hears Alex practically shriek. _

"_Casey oh my god!" Alex huffs exasperatedly as she snatches the shirt out of the drawer and begins to fold it. "Honestly I have no idea how you stay organized at work…" she mumbles as she neatly folds Casey's shirt and places it in the drawer. _

"_Hey, I can be a very organized person!" Casey protests. _

_Alex makes a face and gestures to the mess of clothes around the room. "Then how do you explain Hurricane Casey that came through here?" she responds as she begins to make her way around the room scooping up Casey's clothes. _

_She dumps the massive mound of clothes on the bed and begins to fold them knowing fairly well that Casey won't do it. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, as the saying goes. _

_Alex feels arms wrap around her waist as Casey rests her chin on her shoulder while she is sorting through the pile of clothing. _

"_I love you." Casey says sweetly as she places a kiss to the blonde's neck. _

_Alex rolls her eyes and starts on another shirt. "You only love me because I do your laundry and cook your food." She replies jokingly. _

"_Hey that's not true…the sex is a pretty great bonus." _

_Alex's jaw drops open and she swats her girlfriend in the face with a shirt. _

"_I was only joking Alex jeez!" Casey says pulling the shirt off her head. _

_Alex chuckles before she turns around in Casey's arms and pulls her in for a deep kiss; a kiss that is eagerly returned. She breaks the kiss first and rests her forehead against Casey's contently. _

"_I love you too you know…Even if you do act like a disorganized monkey some times." _

_Casey grins and lightly gives Alex another peck on the lips. "You're too good to me." _

"_I know I am. Go watch your baseball game, I'll do this." _

"_Are you sure?" _

_Alex giggles and nods her head as she runs her fingers through Casey's long red hair. "I'm sure. I've seen the way you fold. I would end up ironing until my arms fall off if I let you put away your own clothes." _

_Casey smiles and kisses Alex one last time before she races out of the room and back down to her baseball game. She can't help but wonder how she got so lucky. _

**End Flashback **

Alex sits to picture back on to the desk and turns back towards Casey who is once again looking upon her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers obviously seeing that she's the cause of Casey's pain.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about…you haven't done anything wrong. We'll work to get your memory back." Casey assures her.

Alex nods her head and falls silent once more for she doesn't have any idea on what she wants to say. Not once in her life has she ever felt so vulnerable and out of place. She hates it.

A petite blonde that Alex has never seen before steps into the room, and beams at her excitedly as if she's happy to see her.

"Alex! You're back!" she says bouncily quickly enveloping the confused woman in a hug.

Casey groans at the fact that she didn't tell Serena about Alex's memory issues. And Alex's facial expression upon being hugged by a complete stranger tells her that she really should have.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review? **


End file.
